Sound
Sound is a rare element that has not been released within the real game domain in Elemental Battlegrounds. This element is only available in the Roblox Elemental Battlegrounds Test Server (available when the game is open). Currently, this element has a palette of colors: pink, blue, yellow, and red. The parts are more difficult to use, and are cheaper for their capability. Sound is a purchasable for 500 diamonds . Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player/creator opinions of this element are listed below. *Damage: High *Defense: Above-average *Speed: Slow Spells Howling Chain "N/A" https://i.gyazo.com/276f2b6af579446272d0b65b68ec9625.gif Link to an unsupported GIF of the bullets. *User fires about 5 orbs that do damage on contact. *Each orb does 40 damage on contact and does heavy burn damage that last for a short amount of time. *It is a Multi-Projectile spell. *When looked at in lowest graphics, the explosion for it suspiciously looks like storm's Lightning Bolt. *Bullets are controllable just like plasma's Plasma Missiles. *After orbs are fired, user has to wait about 1 second before controling the bullets. *Bullets are much more faster than Plasma Missiles. Echoes "N/A" https://i.gyazo.com/0ab288131135e5d42607e5d6d13b6ab1.gif Link to an unsupported GIF of all the blasts. *User is forced to stand still (like Holobeam) and charges 3 different types of blasts. *When charging this ability, spell takes up much more mana. *The first type of blast to appear without charging is the Star blast. Lightning Bolt and Fireball appears after this. *When a blast appears, it will make a sound effect that identifies the blast without looking at the blast. *Each blast trails behind sound waves that do different effects based on the blast. *Fireball does the most damage out of the 3 blasts and appears last. *Star blast fires a star shaped blast that pushes everyone away from the blast. *The sound waves also push opponents back for star blast. *To apply damage, user must land an indirect hit with the star blast near the opponent *Lightning bolt fires a bolt of lightning that stuns all in radius. *Sound waves also stun for lightning bolt. *If damage is done, damage is higher that the star blast. *When directly hit, stun is lengthened. *Fireball fires a fireball smaller than the Great Fire Blast. *Blast is much faster than Great Fire Blast. *Sound waves do heavy burn damage that last for a short amount of time. *This is the highest damaging move out of all 3 of the blasts. *All 3 blasts have equal speed. Sonar Quake "N/A" https://i.gyazo.com/6f391c58e78cba1d82fab039ea4d33f5.gif Link to an unsupported GIF of Sonar Quake. *User charges 2 sonar waves of sound that each have medium range and do heavy damage along with healing. *User heals about 20 hp per hit person *Regeneration stacks if 2 or more opponents are hit. *Each sonar wave does not do direct damage, but inflict heavy burn damage for a short amount of time. *Speed killer was added for this move. *According to Gamer Robot, (the creator of this game) this move is "OP." *Sonar waves also push back opponents in radius. *This move originally stunned. *Move may be avoidable of attacked person jumps. *This is a good counter to spirit`s Spectral Embodiment, as sound waves will bounce off of their body even when invisible. Shockwave Halo "N/A" https://i.gyazo.com/322473b779e1e37eda70c417c03a754f.gif Link to an unsupported GIF of what Shockwave halo looks like. *This spell will create pink mini sonar waves around the caster's body. Anyone near those pink waves cannot flip nor use Transportation spells as it gets disabled. *This move is supposed to be a healing move, but is counted as a body transformation move, similar to Blue Arson. *This move is supposed to take away both mana and stamina. *This is the only non-ultimate to play a random song in elemental battlegrounds. Ultra-Sonic Wail "N/A" *The ultimate costs 987 shards. *User floats up a little and charges a super blast that explodes on contact and has a wider radius than Echoes move. *Charging takes a long time, like Poison Bombs Barrage (Grass ultimate) (when the user is in the air and is vulnerable to attacks). *Blast might be controllable like howling chain. *The ultimate reflects every opponent it hits, it does 450 damage. Trivia *Shockwave Halo is the only Body Transformation move that has a 60 second cool down. *The Ultimate acts like Ablaze Judgement and Poison Bombs Barrage but the only difference is that the comet looks a meteor of the Earth's Ultimate and it reflects. *Echoes is the only move that can be controlled. *Howling Chain is fast than Plasma Missiles. But Howling Chain has less bullets than Plasma Missiles *It is still wondered why sound's moves also use burn or poison damage. *Lets admit it. The majority of us wanted the ult to be EARRAPE. Category:Elements